At various sites such as vehicular parking lots, it is frequently necessary for a motorist to require the services of an auxiliary battery in order to start his vehicle and it would be extremely convenient if such a service could be provided at minimum of expense to the perspective user. At the same time, it is desirable that any such apparatus be relatively foolproof in operation and, in particular, to avoid arcing when the jumper cables are attached to the user's battery.